


中央空調

by crocotears1921



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocotears1921/pseuds/crocotears1921
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 14





	中央空調

中央空調

升降機裡急步走出一堆白領，留下部分人讓他們通往別的其他部門，經過被光照成冷白色的走廊，轉個彎，幾個人掏出員工證點到讀卡機上，開門順便打卡上班，其他人看到她們進去了，磨砂玻璃的門徐徐關上後，又回到鏡面的升降機門前等待上樓，映照著他們見到八樓的員工後春風滿面的樣子。

這裡是八樓，木絨公司的推廣部，負責公司的門面，也是齊集美貌與智慧並重的公司精銳的地方。

推廣部的五個員工就如紅絲絨一樣讓人愛不釋手，她們各有各姿色，各有各魅力，剛上班的三人：一個是出門見客時克里斯馬，平時卻有反差蠢萌的吃貨姜澀琪，笑起來想極了一頭可愛小熊；一個是甜美可愛偶爾沙雕偶爾中二病的妹妹系金藝琳，樂觀正面，是推廣部的娛樂隊長；還有一個是不太愛笑卻是大情大性，直率爽朗又不失禮貌，擁有模特兒身材的性感炸彈朴秀榮。

這三位在公司裡可算是脫繮的野馬，除了幾個高層和部裡的姐姐，其他人都很難讓她們聽話做事，但做起事來，那是任其他部門再找十個員工，工作能力也不及她們其中一人。

而所謂部裡的姐姐，也是三人最喜歡和最尊敬的朋友，就是尚未給大家介紹的推廣部裡最後的兩個職員了。

可遠觀而不可褻玩的推廣部部長裴柱現：做事嚴謹而認真，十分討厭那些自詡為「狂飯」的同事，只要是不務正業走進推廣部騷擾他人工作的同事都會被裴柱現刺骨的氣場及視線凍個要命，若單靠氣場不足以趕走煩人的蒼蠅，那麼即使是同公司的職員也會被保安「請」出推廣部部門。聽說部長與總裁還是好朋友，所以基本上不會有人敢跟裴柱現造次，除非他不想要這份工作了。

這也是為何從升降機出來的同事只敢跟著三人到推廣部門口而不敢進去。

而最後一位職員，對其他人來說，孫勝完是讓你逼自己超級早起才有機會看到她一眼的模範員工。對部裡的同事來說，孫勝完就是天使啊天使！

回到公司的時候每個同事的桌上總會有一杯咖啡或茶，在茶水間那一包特別好喝的咖啡粉就是孫勝完添置的，如果上班前給孫勝完發個「嚶～～還沒吃早飯～」的訊息，你的桌上甚至會多出來一份三明治。

在工作的時候，無論有什麼不懂的地方，請教孫勝完的話，她都會放下自己手上的工作先把你教懂，要是教了還不懂，她會先做一點內容當示範再交回你手上；如果你有急事要先走，她還會暖暖地告訴你：「你先走吧，剩下的我替你做完。」覺得不好意思嘛，她只會笑笑說道：「我不是加拿大學霸嗎？交給我吧，不會花很久的，你趕時間就快走吧！」

除了對孫勝完工作能力的佩服和感激，所有同事對這樣的孫勝完只有喜歡了。

但是孫勝完明明是個敏感的雙魚座，表現出來偏偏像極了一個天秤座，任誰來找她幫忙，她也會一視同仁，盡自己所能及的範圍能幫就幫，而且永遠與人保持著一種剛剛好的距離感。

裴柱現就每天在辦公室裡透過百葉窗看著孫勝完的一舉一動，放在早一個月，她會用「溫暖的孫勝完」來形容她，還可以讓自己對孫勝完除了欣賞之外不夾雜一點其他私人感情；現在可做不到了。

尤其是發現了孫勝完對待自己的好總會和其他人有區別後，裴柱現便沒有挑剔過孫勝完。

應該說，她從來就不會去挑剔孫勝完。

誰叫裴柱現喜歡孫勝完？

可是從前裴柱現不能表達出來，因為這家公司對於禁止辦公室戀愛實在是過分嚴格了，據裴柱現的認知，金姓的總裁是生怕自家文姓的設計部長不小心撩到其他人才下的這麼一個規定。

總裁又怎麼樣？總裁就可以雙重標準了嗎？

沒錯，總裁就是可以雙重標準。

裴柱現在明暸自己對孫勝完的心意後委屈了好一段時間，怨氣都散發到除了孫勝完外的其他推廣部職員，甚至其他部門的員工身上。

直到某日裴部長忍不住把金總裁約了出來吐了金總一身抱怨，金總才毫不在意地說了句：

「你就上嘛，禁止辦公室戀愛主要是防止星伊亂油膩到人而已。」

「什麼啊，她一向不是只向你油膩嗎？」

「反正不行，而且禁止了還有讓員工專心工作的良好副作用。柱現啊我提醒你，到時候到手了也不要太張揚擾亂公司風氣喔，我支持你！」

嗯？？？金容仙小姐請問你這句的邏輯到哪去了？

......

在那次算不上鼓勵的對話後，裴柱現終於在孫勝完第二百二十一次給別人買三明治，給自己親手做辣炒年糕；給別人買現成咖啡，給自己送手沖美式咖啡的時候把人逮在了辦公室裡。

砰！  
「孫勝完。」  
「歐尼、呃、怎麼了嗎？」

關上的百葉窗，大力關掉的門，同事們看不見裴柱現將孫勝完壁咚在辦公室門後，困住了小松鼠，而無處可逃的小松鼠一直閃縮著，不敢對上裴柱現的瞳，她害怕一旦不小心對上了，就會被那雙有如湖水般清澈的黑洞吸進不可自拔的深淵。

「勝完啊...」裴柱現晃著腦袋貼近孫勝完，硬是要正對她扭來扭去的頭，讓她看著自己。  
「我喜歡你。」  
「？！」  
而孫勝完，在對上眼的瞬間終究還是被吸進去了。

「不對...我不喜歡你。」裴柱現退後了少許，呢喃低語。

裴柱現側眼瞄到孫勝完那貌似因失望而垂下來的頭，順著她的短髮摸了摸，裴柱現仔細看著，從孫勝完瀏海之間的空隙看到她泛紅的眼眶，不忍心再調戲小松鼠，便將小松鼠摟在懷裡，繼續說：

「我不喜歡你。」

「我愛你。」

孫勝完快忘記她當時是怎樣哭著接受裴柱現的告白了，在禁止戀愛的辦公室裡朝思暮想著，心裡明知道不會有結果的暗戀，孫勝完一直只敢悄悄地對裴柱現更好一點，所以突如其來的發現，原來裴柱現也一直喜歡著自己，便哭得不成樣子。

裴柱現看到孫勝完哭也是頓時變得手忙腳亂，轉身想拿紙巾卻一下絆倒了一大摞文件。

於是乎孫勝完當天最深刻的不是告白，而是她從辦公室出來後，姜澀琪、朴秀榮和金藝琳拉著她安慰的事。

「勝完啊，你有做錯什麼了嗎？」  
「對啊對啊平常柱現歐尼都不會罵你的？」  
「怎麼這次又甩門又扔文件的，還罵哭你了？歐尼你跟我說，我跟你分擔！（報仇就不了）」

當刻就被裴柱現交代過：「我們的戀情因為金總提醒過的緣故不能公開」的孫勝完又不能說被告白了，只能支吾應對將話題隨便帶過。

你說裴柱現在辦公室裡聽到怎麼能不憋笑憋到吐血呢？

不過確立了關係的現在，裴柱現每天可是在辦公室裡從開著的百葉窗裡看出去氣到快吐血。

勝完不已經是我的了嗎？為什麼她還要替姜澀琪買早餐？為什麼她還要給金藝琳打工作範本？為什麼她還要給朴秀榮按摩！？

等等，朴秀榮那享受的叫聲是怎麼一回事，想勾引勝完嗎？

...她現在是想要碰勝完嗎？！  
（不！朴秀榮只是想幫孫勝完也按摩按摩回報一下）

「朴秀榮，你給我進來！」

朴秀榮就這樣被裴柱現喝進了辦公室。

關上門前，裴柱現又對上了孫勝完那雙溫柔的眼眸，專注地看著自己，一剎那的對視，時間卻像被拉長了幾十倍，裴柱現在那雙眼裡讀到了些許不解，但那裡仍然充滿著愛意，她只會在看自己的時候露出這種眼神。

醋意被這樣子注視已經消了一大半，裴柱現估量著要給朴秀榮加添文件量的幾隻手指尖也因此往上移了好幾十張紙的位置。

不過等朴秀榮把比原來變薄了許多的一疊文件捧出去時，孫勝完又來了，又是拍肩又是摸頭的安慰了一頓。

那個木頭！就不懂自家女友在氣什麼嗎？

可見對裴柱現來說，日常的公司生活在這一個月已經全都變味了，變得酸溜溜的，裴柱現不樂了。

但木頭兼慫貨如孫勝完一直會察覺到她的裴裴有點不樂了的契機還要說回最近發生的某件事了。

......

「你好，請問孫小姐在嗎？」陌生的男聲透過門鈴上的傳話器撥通了內線電話，金藝琳拿起話筒「喂」都還沒有說就是一愣。

「勝完歐尼，門外有人找你。」掩著話筒向孫勝完傳遞著訊息，等孫勝完應了聲起身走去門口的時候，金藝琳已經給朴秀榮打了個眼色，讓她溜進辦公室，向裴柱現也傳遞了消息。

朴秀榮一傳完話就逃回自己的位置上，不然她就要被裴柱現沉下來的臉嚇死了。

裴柱現走向辦公室門口時看到孫勝完正要開門，心裡惋嘆，我們的關係明明連忙內們都看出來了，孫勝完卻還是一點自覺都沒有。

待孫勝完開了門，來人的模樣被一大束玫瑰擋住了，淡淡的玫瑰香氣混著古龍水味從門口蔓延開來，孫勝完先是一頓，才問道：

「請問你是...」  
「勝完xi！」男人的頭突然從花束的右側竄出來。  
「Eric xi！」發現是認識的南允道，孫勝完驚喜地把門大開，就想要邀請他進部裡面的會客室裡坐坐，轉身瞧見裴柱現默不作聲，抱手黑著臉站在自己身後，肩膀下意識地縮了縮，就像是做錯事的小孩被父母當場抓到一樣。

「歐、歐尼你走路怎麼沒聲音？嚇到我了......」

「南允道先生，你知道你在做什麼嗎？」

裴柱現瞟了一眼孫勝完，沒有理會她，但凌厲的眼神可讓孫勝完嚇得馬上噤了聲，往旁邊退了兩步。

氣氛一僵，南允道的臉色亦然，然後又掛上他那副來者不拒的紳士笑容。

「我知道，我在送花給勝完xi，難道這也要裴部長批准嗎？」

裴柱現認識這個南允道，四年前金總還沒有下達辦公室戀愛禁令前，他就很有名了，有名在於他向金總展開的近乎騷擾性的熱烈追求，只是礙於金總當時還是單身，而且南允道時刻維持著紳士的態度，於是金總也不好完全拒絕南允道，唯有當是好友一樣相處。

有趣的是金總與文部長在一起後，發現南先生一直以來向金總說的所有對文部長的描述都是莫須有的抹黑後，傻傻的金總才發現南先生是個表一套裡一套的小人，南允道之所以被金容仙厭棄後還能在這公司裡活下去單純是因為運氣不錯：金總和文部長還沒在一起前，他正在負責公司裡最重要的項目，而且拿到了不錯的業績，所以不管是文部長看著他日夜肆無忌憚地向金總示好，還是金總知道他的真面目後有多厭惡他，就是不太方便處理掉他。

不過現在嘛...

如果不是前幾天裴柱現聽到了一些東西，這姓南的也許還能過點好日子。

前幾天嘛，是公司的週年晚會，南允道找孫勝完合唱了一首情歌。

老好人的孫勝完當然沒拒絕。

唱完不久，孫勝完到宴會廳外接客戶的電話去了，會場內的群眾還是跟著歌曲的氣氛起哄：

「你們可真匹配！」  
「不過公司有禁戀政策啊？」  
「不然兩人一定會是一對佳人啊。」  
「可惜了！可惜了！」

然後南允道得意地順著群眾的起哄大喊：

「只要孫勝完答應當我的女朋友，要我辭職又如何！」眾人歡呼。

唯獨不遠處的一張圓桌，一個女人面不改容地冷笑一聲，舉起杯中物一飲而盡，同桌的其他人都不敢吱聲。

朴秀榮心裡是不斷地大叫：你X的想死是不會死遠點喔！

......

「也不是需要我批准，不過南先生最近應該有收到一份調職通知才對，不是該來推廣部向我們的部員示好的時侯。」裴柱現皮笑肉不笑的看著南允道連忙掏出手機查看電郵，她多麼想拍下南允道驚愕的表情給文部長看，眼睛撐的老大，冷汗不住的往下流，平時那一副衣冠差不多毀得只剩下禽獸了。

「這次的長期項目在非洲，上次開會的時侯已經提過會由南先生一手負責了。」不過會議是的緊急召開的，開會只有我、金總和文部長罷了。

「南先生不是公司的老臣子嘛？」當了這麼久老員工不還是沒升上部長，覺得自己有點業績就穩了嗎？

「希望你能接受調識命令，」事實上你並沒有拒絕的權利。

「不然的話被同業的行家嘲笑嫌棄就不好了。」因為你就算辭職不幹也不會有同業肯收留你。

「不...不可能！調去非洲？！營業部怎麼不知道？？部長可沒有跟我...」

「這是金總前兩天下的決定，金總沒必要凡事都馬上昭告天下吧？」裴柱現有點不耐煩的回應，但眼前男人吃癟的模樣實在是讓她痛快，她邁出步伐走到南允道跟前。

「容仙她不可能這樣對我的！」南允道盯著裴柱現卻只敢大聲嚷嚷，他一手仍捧著花，一手捏緊了手機，玻璃屏幕彷彿就要被捏碎，顯然是不願相信電郵上金總的署名。

不過既然他還想靠所謂的「與金容仙是好朋友」的關係，那麼裴柱現完全不介意再給南允道補上一刀。

「啊還有，」裴柱現接過花束，隨手丟到門口外的垃圾桶裡。

「我們金總已經名花有主了，請你自重。」

門關上的同時，裴柱現能聽見南允道的哀嚎，他，甚至沒踏進過推廣部門一步。

孫勝完在一旁看完了這齣一方虐菜的戲，裴柱現從頭到尾除了開頭瞟自己的那一下，直到最後關門趕客然後鬼步一般又回到自己的辦公室裡，都沒有再搭理過自己一眼。

轉頭一看辦公桌旁的吃瓜群眾，朴秀榮正以一種恨鐵不成鋼的眼神盯著自己。

......

「秀榮啊...我是不是惹歐尼生氣了。」

我的天，這歐尼是不是終於意識到這個月來自己工作量莫名增加好幾倍的原因了。

朴秀榮如此想。

......

話雖如此，非洲事件後裴柱現的心情都挺好的，對孫勝完是一如既往的好，吃部員們醋的時候也不會過分刻薄。

孫勝完問裴柱現是不是生氣了的時候得到的回答也是：

「沒有，沒什麼，有個瘟神走了我都來不及開心呢！」

導致孫勝完好不容易想要反省，馬上就打消了念頭，中央空調又再回復了日常運作。

最近連部裡最沒眼見的姜澀琪也開始迴避孫勝完對她的好意了，明明是放在自己眼前的新鮮的三明治和牛奶，可姜澀琪忍住了，孫勝完本人還傻愣地想姜澀琪是不是開始偏食了。

「算了吧，那這當我的午餐好了...不對欸，今天約了歐尼吃午飯啊...」孫勝完扶著下巴苦惱地自言自語。

「不是！那啥！勝完！我還是挺餓的，三明治還是給我吧！」姜澀琪聽到後偷偷瞄了瞄百葉窗後的視線便奪走了三明治，順著牛奶幾口功夫，就只剩下包裝紙了。

孫勝完見狀聳聳肩又投入到工作裡，姜澀琪則是摀著胃竄到朴秀榮身旁哭訴：

「唔咚哎木偶出喔肉木哎嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚（我從來沒有吃過那麼快嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚）」

「行行行，吞完再說話。」還噴了朴秀榮一臉屑屑。

下午朴秀榮和金藝琳沒有主動去找孫勝完，反倒是孫勝完習慣性地看見朴秀榮伸懶腰就伸手按了兩下，看到金藝琳去問姜澀琪工作上的事就熱心地過去解答。

不久朴秀榮與金藝琳的桌面上又多了兩三個文件夾。

趁著孫勝完進辦公室找裴柱現談公事（大部分是公事）的時間，姜澀琪和朴秀榮繞到金藝琳的辦公桌商量對策。

「這樣下去不行啊。」姜澀琪焦急地啃著手指。  
「這麼下去柱現歐尼沒酸死我們就要先被累死了。」朴秀榮附和著，只見金藝琳撓撓頭：「這文件的格式怎麼又跟別的不同，你們懂這個嗎？」  
「...金藝琳，先別幹了，我們想想辦法。」朴秀榮拿了個文件夾擋住了金藝琳的電腦屏幕。

「我能有什麼辦法啊，我是吸血鬼貴族不是神燈精靈啊。」  
「呿。」姜澀琪低頭鄙視著這時候才來中二的金藝琳，又咕噥了句：「你不是部裡的娛樂部長嘛？」  
「...娛樂...有了。藝琳你就這樣......」  
......

「勝完吶。」  
「內？歐尼？」  
「今天的聯誼不能不去嗎？」

一本正經地把孫勝完喚進辦公室後，裴柱現便軟軟地撤著嬌，嘟著嘴嫌棄今天晚上的部內聯誼。孫勝完覺得這樣的歐尼可愛極了，伸手撫著她直接硌在桌上的頭，又伸出拇指撫平了裴柱現扭成一團的眉頭，然後笑著回應：

「當然不行，每個月才一次大家一起去玩的啊！」  
「可是我只想跟你在一起...」  
「一起去練歌房不也是在一起嗎？」孫勝完語畢，裴柱現心不甘情不願地托起自己的臉腮，隔了數秒，才緩緩開口：

「嗯，勝完你先出去工作吧。」

孫勝完露出陽光般刺眼的笑容，關好辦公室門，裴柱現伏著把頭埋在臂窩中間，好一會再側頭靠著手臂，小嘴扁扁，用只有自己聽清楚的聲音嘀咕：

「根本完全不一樣，笨蛋。」

......

練歌房裡的活動不外乎是唱唱歌、跳跳舞、耍耍沙雕、喝喝酒，孫勝完會投入地唱歌，唱到哪首舞曲就盡情跳起舞來，三個妹妹就在旁邊歡呼助興，玩開了還會一起跳舞，裴柱現卻是一樣沒做，安安靜靜地坐在中間，渴了就拿杯水呡兩口。

只要孫勝完在，她就開心，不用其他人，不用做其他別的也可以。

為什麼孫勝完不懂呢？

「秀榮，你們渴了嗎？我要點喝的了。」孫勝完拿著飲料菜單琢磨，其他三人一個個向孫勝完下單子。

又來了，又是這樣，現在她們都是廢人不會下單，非要你孫勝完幫她們下就對了！你就不能...

「歐尼？要喝點什麼嗎？」

突然哄到裴柱現眼前的孫勝完打斷的她暗暗對孫勝完的埋怨。剛剛又跳又唱的孫勝完臉頰紅紅的，額邊還有兩滴汗，畫的漂亮的低垂眼尾，如貓一樣翹著又微張的紅唇，都在裴柱現眼裡無限放大，情不自禁地伸出手指抹去了孫勝完額邊的汗珠，順而撫下她的臉頰，如捧著世間至寶，用拇指輕輕摩挲了兩下，才笑著開口：

「勝完替我決定就好。」

眼前人擠出笑眼：「好的歐尼！」

唱跳累了，大家把聲音調小了點後便由得機器播放著不同的曲目，圍在一起聊天，玩玩遊戲，不知不覺已經酒過三巡，朴秀榮看向微醺的孫勝完勾了個笑容，手肘頂了一下快醉成傻熊的姜澀琪的腰，讓她打了個激靈，晃神時被朴秀榮快要盯出一個洞來，才想起什麼似的說了句：

「不如玩點遊戲好不好，好像有點悶了。」  
「好！澀琪你儘量提玩什麼，什麼都行，看我全部贏給你看！」裴柱現想要去拿紙牌和骰盅卻被姜澀琪的提議弄懵了。

「我想玩國王遊戲，嘻。」  
「......好。」  
還真的是用天真無邪的笑臉提出了個不得了的遊戲啊...

讓姜澀琪來提議是朴秀榮的主意，裴柱玩總是認為金藝琳的鬼主意難以理解，朴秀榮的脾性難以捉摸，要是由兩人提出玩國王遊戲，裴柱現一定會揣測她們的居心，然後不留情地否決，讓姜澀琪提議的話，裴柱現肯定會先說：

「什麼都行。」

就跟計劃的一樣。

先過幾輪，無非是讓金藝琳弄了鬼臉拍照，讓姜澀琪對朴秀榮說了點霸氣總裁的台詞，讓裴柱現跳了段”Irene Party”的舞，還有還孫勝完向姜澀琪撒嬌...

從這裡開始裴柱現就微微色變了，是時候了。

「好...我是國王！讓我看看......」朴秀榮拿著紅心K掃視各人，孫勝完因為經歷完撒嬌的惡夢，雙手捏緊了卡牌不住祈禱著：

不要是我不要選到3不要選我切拜切拜切拜！！！！

「3號親我的嘴巴一下！」接收到金藝琳和姜澀琪的暗號，一下子知道了所有人的號碼，朴秀榮點點頭就發出了命令。

「呀朴秀榮！呀你們...！」  
「噢不！！！！！！！！！！！！」  
裴柱現看到了一切，想要反對卻被孫勝完的仰天長嘯截斷了話。

「歐尼，我過去吧～」  
「呀！！！朴秀英！！！」朴秀榮說著挨近了孫勝完，只見裴柱現氣得連方言都跑出來了。

「歐尼，規則就是規則啊？」姜澀頭眨著眼睛輕語著。  
「勝完歐尼也沒男朋友吧？就算有也肯定不是公司的人啊，有戀愛禁令嘛，柱現歐尼不用著急，不會有事的。」金藝琳俏皮地依計劃說道。  
「我沒命令法式濕吻已經很好了...」朴秀榮雙手搭在孫勝完的左肩上，頭搭在上面好不委屈地小聲呢喃，完全聽清楚了的孫勝完頓時渾身打了個冷顫，與朴秀榮拉開了距離說：

「秀榮啊，接、接吻就挺好的，法式濕吻就......啊。」

場面一靜下來，孫勝完的噪門變得尤其響亮，看見裴柱現挑著眉盯著自己，孫勝完知道自己真的完了。

「我有點不舒服，我先走了。」只見裴柱現提起包頭也不回，語畢時裴柱現也離開了。

「如風一般的裴柱現。」金藝琳口直心快地評價道。

「歐尼還不快追！？」朴秀榮一改剛才輕佻的語調催促著孫勝完，姜澀琪給好友遞了手提包，孫勝完才如夢初醒般站了起來。

「抱歉，我先走了！」

「吶藝琳啊。」  
「怎麼了澀琪歐尼？」  
「你說這次石頭會開竅嗎？」  
「不知道。」  
「如果這次打擊頑石再不爆開來，那麼她就要進化成鑽石了。」

——————————  
剛追出去大街就看到裴柱現上的計程車開了，孫勝完也想攔一台追上去，但附近似乎除了那輛車就沒別的車了，思考了下裴柱現的家和這裡的距離，孫勝完決定跑起來，幸好孫勝完今天穿的不是高跟鞋。

夜晚的溫度比有太陽的時候低了不少，大概只有個位數的度數了，孫勝完卻是按著雙膝，口裡呼呼吹著一縷縷白霧，用盡全力奔跑了十五分鐘，跑動的人一停下來，任晚風再冷也阻止不了汗水淋灕。

幸運的是，孫勝完看見了裴柱現的屋子的燈光被亮起來的時侯，這代表裴柱電剛剛才回到家裡，想到這裡孫勝完依然喘著氣的嘴巴勾起，但上了樓層、按了門鈴、發了訊息、也打了電話，房子的門也絲毫沒有要打開的跡樣。

「歐尼，是我，勝完。」孫勝完的頭稍稍挨在冰涼的門上為自己跑熱的額頭降溫，不大不小的聲音穿過只有兩三毫米的門縫，輕輕地落在挨在玄關的牆邊坐著的裴柱現的心頭上，裴柱現猛然抬頭，強忍著想要吸鼻子的衝動，緊閉著雙眼又將頭埋到雙腿中間。

「不是我一個人的孫勝完，我才不要......」如此咕噥著。  
不要  
「......啊嚏！」聽見清脆的聲音時卻違背了說話，趕忙開了門。

孫勝完鼻子紅紅，伸手揉了揉時還真的吸了吸鼻子，看見裴柱現一臉擔憂地開門，孫勝完釋懷般笑了出來。

孫勝完還未開得及開口說些什麼，只感到冰涼的指尖擦過自己的鎖骨，突如其來的失重感讓孫勝完不禁抓緊了突然扯著孫勝完的衣領把她拉進屋子裡的裴柱現。

一個轉身，孫勝完就被強壓在玄關旁的牆壁上，裴柱現壁咚著孫勝完，只垂了眼就吻到了那片差點被朴秀榮得逞的唇上。

蜻蜓點水般的，一下、兩下，才開始掃掠牙關後的城池，被壓著的人兒只能扶緊了身前人，平跟鞋被裴柱現勾起的腿踢掉，摩娑之間，卡其色的大衣也被蹭落，雙眼被極近的吐息輕刮，不禁閉上，讓微風輕輕掃過眼簾。

「歐...歐尼？」好不容易從深吻中抽身，孫勝完的氣息絮亂地問著行為不太尋常的裴柱現。裴柱現依然用力握著孫勝完的肩，頭自接吻過後便一直垂著，讓孫勝完看不清她的表情。

「為什麼你可以對誰一樣好？」

問題讓孫勝完低下頭來，好像有什麼事情終於想通了。

「我不行。」

裴柱現清澈的聲音說的每一句都讓更多愧疚湧上心頭。

「我只想對你好。」

愧疚感像是要衝破喉嚨，壓到孫勝完用力扭動面部肌肉才吞下一口口水。

「...只想讓你對我好。」

微微硬咽的聲音傳到耳裡，孫勝完垂著的眼簾才忽地拉起，對上那雙不知道看了自己多久的微紅而濕潤的兔子眼。

「歐尼，我...」  
「對勝完而言，我真的只是個歐尼嗎？明明已經確認過關係這麼多次了...」  
「不是的，柱、柱現。」  
「也是，勝完對每個人也是一樣的好，對我也只是稍微好那麼一點點而已。」

孫勝完想提出反駁，但事實又好像如裴柱現所說，微微張口卻吐不出一個字。裴柱現看著孫勝完逃到一邊的瞳孔，歪頭想著否認的字句又詞窮委屈地說不出話，說實在的是樂得不得了，自己的女朋友為什麼這麼可愛？不，她絕對不要分享這份可愛給任何人。

「...中央空調。」裴柱現再次拉近了兩人的距離，把自己埋到孫勝完的懷裡。

「什麼意思？」不熟悉流行語的海歸派孫勝完只能下意識把手搭到裴柱現的細腰上。

「就是說誰都能享受你的溫暖！我不准！」說著裴柱現像吸血鬼一樣咬向孫勝完的脖子，不輕不重的細咬惹的孫勝完一陣顫抖，雙手慢慢搭到裴柱現的肩上，頭順從裴柱現的一舉一動向上仰起，讓身前人輕而易舉地向她的耳朵進發。

手指輕輕摩挲著鎖骨上的牙印，嘴巴疼愛著耳朵上過多的耳洞，逐個逐個，再落到耳垂用犬齒輕叼細咬，感覺到孫勝完的輕顫，裴柱現側眼看向正施力咬著下唇的孫勝完。

孫勝完不介意把自己的全部都給裴柱現，她還想，也許她早就該給予自家沒有多大安全感的戀人一顆定心丸才對，那樣子裴柱現也不會默默生著悶氣，當然孫勝完也生了自己過於天然的榆木腦袋的氣，就算再沒有戀愛經驗也不應該用跟確認關係前差不多的態度和行為對待自己的戀人的。所以孫勝完很樂意將自己的第一次獻給裴柱現的，但是兩人還靠著玄關的牆，小公寓的隔音不太好，動靜只要稍大一點，外面就能聽得一清二楚，陌生的酥麻感衝擊著孫勝完的理智，理智卻頑強地提醒著孫勝完身處的地方，羞恥感油然而生，讓孫勝完只能緊呅著唇，可偏偏裴柱現絲毫沒有要停下或者是轉移陣地的意思。

「別...在這裡，進、進裡面去...」

光忍著曖昧的叫聲說出這話已經費了好大的勁，裴柱現聞聲停下了動作，側頭一笑在耳邊問。

「勝完想我進哪裡去？」

低啞而戲謔的聲線帶著明顯的暗示伴著熱氣噴進孫勝完紅到快要滴血的耳朵裡。

「房間...床上...」

孫勝完轉頭回答裴柱現，換得了一個笑容，一個輕吻，以及一個公主抱。

孫勝完被温柔地放在柔軟的大床上，裴柱現半跪在床上撩頭髮的樣子讓孫勝完失了神，由得裴柱現俯身給自己解衣，孫勝完都好好配合，衣服只解到一半，剛好該遮起來的地方全都遮不住，孫勝完光是想像自己衣衫不整地躺在裴柱現身下的畫面，羞得想把頭埋進枕頭裡去，可裴柱現也是相同的打扮，讓孫勝完移不開目光。

她就伏在自己的起伏不定的胸前，温軟的舌頭與冰涼的指尖帶來兩種完全不同的感覺，情不自禁地溢出了低吟，孫勝完頓時嗚住了嘴巴，還沒想到自己究竟是怎麼發出那種嬌滴滴的輕吟，身上人突然攀上自己的臉前拉開了她的手，吻了她的鼻尖。

「我想聽勝完的聲音......」

只屬於我一個人的聲音。

「唔！嗯...哼！......」

用深吻撬開了孫勝完緊閉的嘴，裴拄現因活動而變得微暖的手心撫過那兩團白哲，經過沒有多少贅肉的細腰，指尖劃過胯骨撫上大腿，左膝同時擠進孫勝完摩擦著的兩腿之間，裴柱現的舌頭劃過上唇，右手緩慢地探到尚未被開墾過的秘密花園，已然是一片濕潤。

「勝完，不舒服的話要告訴我。」染上情欲的聲音比平常在辦公室裡的清冷聲線更扣人心弦，孫勝完如同受蠱惑般點了點頭，隨後便感覺到異物入侵的不適感而弓起了背，裴柱現趁機給身下人墊了個枕頭，感受到指頭傳來緊緻的壓力，裴柱現撫著孫勝完的臉，吻著她合上微顫的眼簾、鼻尖、嘴唇、下巴：「放鬆，勝完，別怕。」

壓力褪去，裴柱現又吻了吻孫勝完的額作為放鬆了的獎勵，手指也開始抽動，原來覺得不太舒服的孫勝完慢慢適應了律動的節奏，快感如電流一般一下下穿過孫勝完的每個關節，酸麻感傳遍了身體的每個角落，呻吟也越來越不能自控地溢出，不時在耳邊縈迴的水聲讓她更感淫靡，她卻完全不能抗拒，甚至提起了腰追求更多，裴柱現見狀也加快了手上速度。

「歐尼！啊嗯、哼嗯！我、我好像......嗯啊！」

斷續的句子之間孫勝完便達到了巔峰，好像在身體各處流竄的電流通過了大腦，孫勝完失去了思考能力，眼前閃著白光，只能在裴柱現安撫的輕吻中慢慢恢復過來，整理了孫勝完身上散亂的衣衫，稍微蓋住她泌著薄汗的全身，裴柱現轉身便拿起空調的遙控調暖温度免得自己的小心肝著涼了。

拿起遙控的瞬間，裴柱現突然勾起嘴角，不懷好意地回到了假寐稍息中的孫勝完身邊，再次欺身小松鼠身上，只見裴柱現用力在孫勝完的脖子上吸出兩個印子，又用手指捏著，孫勝完也沒力氣再理會她的歐尼懷著什麼小心思，感到痛楚消失後便沉沉地睡去了。

所以到早上的時候，她才知道裴柱現的打算。

「你是中央空調的話，我就要得到你專屬的遙控器！」

？？？？？？還有一堆說不出口的無奈。

——————————  
推廣部。

「歐尼，我的頸好痠......」沒錯，出來試探的依然是不怕死的粉頭朴秀榮，自早上看見孫勝完穿著不屬於她的高領毛衣與裴柱現一同出現在公司時，單身狗的三人就決定要試探情況了。

「過來我替你...」  
「最近勝完工作表現不錯，上頭要我口頭獎勵你。」  
「而朴秀榮，這是剛派下來的工作，交給你負責。」

裴柱現不知道什麼時候走到了兩人身後，一手扶著一人的肩一本正經的說，說完便回辯公室裡了。  
朴秀榮有點狀況外，平常都是把人叫進去給工作的，這次怎麼逆向操作了呢？

要不再求救一下試試看？

「嗚，勝完歐尼...」於是朴秀榮試了。  
「啊！抱歉秀榮啊，先工作吧！」還吃了來自孫勝完的閉門羹。

天啊！孫勝完竟然拒絕請求了！

天知道裴柱現在孫勝完的高領毛衣下硬是吸出了兩個三角形，說是要當遙控器，就剛才裴柱現出來的那一番操作，其實裴柱現的指尖就在孫勝完身上的倒三角上不斷的按......

如果孫勝完這樣都不開竅，恐怕下次中央空調身上就不止調高低温的按鈕了。

這些其他三個人都不知道，她們只知道，她們以後再也不用無辜地加量工作了。


End file.
